Lovely Snow
by Alive to Live a Lie
Summary: Una pequeña historia sobre James & Lily. Feliz navidad


_Todos los personajes utilizados aquí son de la señora __**J. K. Rowling**__ y las locuras mías, así que si robas algo de esto, voy a patear tu trasero. Solo te aviso._

_Originalmente era mi entrada para un concurso, pero la fecha se pasó y yo no me inscribí, así que lo he convertido en un regalo de navidad a todas las personas que leen o leyeron alguna de mis historias. Love you people :)_

_So, Feliz navidad y año nuevo :)_

**.**

**Lovely Snow**

**.**

La nieve. Amaba la nieve. No importa que dijeran las personas acerca de ella, era genial cuando esas pequeñas pelusitas blancas comenzaban a caer del cielo y le llenaban toda la capa y cabello.

En eso estaba pensando la pelirroja, sentada en su ventana viendo caer la nieve, cuando de la nada, apareció un chico con cabello negro y hermosos ojos brillantes color avellana, sobrevolando en su escoba a la altura de su ventana. James. Su novio.

La verdad era que ese chico alto y hermoso a su manera, la hacía suspirar cada vez que le veía con esa sonrisa ladeada y picara.

Ya llevaban más de dos meses saliendo.

La verdad es que había sido sorprendente, hasta para ella, cuando finalmente le dijo que _si_ a James-jodido- Potter.

Fue un día de otoño, cerca del lago, ese caminito que te lleva al campo de Quidditch. Él iba regresando de un entrenamiento, un poco sucio y con sus mejillas aun sonrojadas del sol y ejercicio, como a ella le encantaba, cuando la vio comiéndoselo con la mirada, y es que desde que había comenzado su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts, no podía dejar de mirar al que alguna vez fue _Potter_, el maldito niño consentido y mimado.

Se acercó a ella con esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto la hacía suspirar y se sentó a su lado.

Ella lo miro de una forma, que se suponía era desinteresada, y volvió su atención al libro que tenía entre las manos. Pero realmente no podía dejar de pensar en el sudoroso y lindo chico sentado a su lado. Estaba tratando de comprender cuando paso de aborrecer sus repentinas apariciones, a esperar a que el la mirara cada vez que llegaba al gran comedor.

Y ella culpo completamente a Dumbledore, por haberlo hecho premio anual junto a ella. Y no solo eso, sino que también los _obligó_ a compartí torre. Ellos solos. Ella y él. Solitos.

Es que era imposible para una chica sensata mantener su corazón a un ritmo normal y sin aceleraciones precipitadas cada vez que bajaba a la sala común sin playera, mostrando esos, tan apetecibles, abdominales sin pudor alguno.

No, así no había manera de que ella pudiera mantener su odio hacia ese conjunto de músculos marcados.

Por eso, cuando volteo a verlo, después de un largo silencio, y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos avellana viéndola directamente de esa forma tan especial, no pudo evitar sonrojarse poco. Y es que cuando James Potter te miraba de _esa_ forma, tus piernas se convertían en gelatina.

Ella se quedó embobada con él por lo que parecieron días, inclusive pudo ver comenzado una tormenta, pero para ella no había nada más que él y ella en ese memento.

Él se acercó muy lento a ella y tomo su mano con tanta suavidad, que se dio cuenta de que lo había hacho, hasta que sintió el calor de su mano envolviendo la suya.

Después, con palabras muy suaves le repitió la pregunta que llevaba haciendo desde hace más de 2 años.

—Lily, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

—Si— contestó.

Y por la sonrisa engreída que había en su rostro, Lily supo que él ya sabía la respuesta de antemano. Estuvo muy tentada a quitársela de un buen derechazo, como acostumbraba a hacer, pero en vez de eso, decidió agárralo por el jersey manchado de barro, y juntar sus labios con los de él.

Eso no se lo esperaba, porque se quedó congelado por unos segundos, antes de tomar a la pelirroja por la nuca y cintura, y acercarla más a él, eliminando todo el espacio que había ente ellos.

Así fue como James Potter y Lily Evans comenzaron a salir.

—Lily— la llamó James, sacándola de sus recuerdos.

Cuando volvió a poner atención al chico frente a ella, vio que tenía la mano extendida hacia ella.

Lily simplemente la tomó y se subió a su escoba detrás de él, rodeándolo con sus brazos por la espalda.

Se pegó más a él y enterró su nariz contra sus espalda, absorbiendo el olor que solo James tenia.

Lo escucho soltar una risita, y ella lo pellizcó en el pecho.

El simplemente acaricio su mano, y susurró

—Feliz navidad, mi Lily.

—Feliz navidad, James.

Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se abrazó más a él. Si amaba la nieve cuando caía en su cabello y capa. Pero la amaba más cuando se embarraba en ella mientras iba volando en la escoba de James y abrazada a este en una mañana de navidad.

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

_25 de diciembre de 2011_


End file.
